


cherry blossoms

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cady's Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: I wrote this in class because I wanted to warm up my brain and it was painfully excruciating to write with a pen after like, three months of typing.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Cady's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096454
Kudos: 8





	cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class because I wanted to warm up my brain and it was painfully excruciating to write with a pen after like, three months of typing.

━━━━━━━

when he first met you, spring was at its’ peak, cherry blossoms showering the sidewalks with a gentle rain of pink petals. the sprinkle of lightly-coloured freckles were dusted against the splash of red bursting across his cheeks, a bold colouration only achievable by human flustered-ness. 

it was all incredibly ironic, like a scene out of an outdated rom-com. 

“I’m so sorry!” he repeated for the nth time, the two of you trying to un-snag your sweater from a sharp keychain on his backpack. the thread had gotten caught when the two of you brushed past each other, only realising something was wrong when the two of you jerked back suddenly. 

“it’s alright.” laughed you at his nervous fumbling. 

your sweater ended up irredeemable, so he stubbornly insisted on paying you compensation. 

“what about,” you suggested, putting a halt to his anxious words. “you give me your number instead?” 

little did he know, his star-dotted cheeks had swept up your heart in one fell swoop, your cardiac muscle flopping helplessly in the net he had captured you in. 

“my... number?” confusion swirled in the whirlpool of his black eyes, his mind unable to comprehend why you, after getting your sweater more-or-less torn up, would want to talk to him again. 

and so you exchanged a set of numbers and a set of names, with a promise to call and confirm on the day and time of your meet up. 

it might seem a little cliche, but meeting yamaguchi tadashi that day was the best thing that ever happened to you. 

━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment to let me know what you think! :D 
> 
> twitter: cadenceh2o  
> tumblr: cadenceh2o


End file.
